You're Having My Baby
by tempting faith
Summary: Based upon a SwanQueen YouTube video. Regina is pregnant by Emma. The two must put aside their differences and begin to trust each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea to do this fic from this Swan Queen video here:** ** watch?v=YCnS5cRNVtQ ; check it out when you get the chance. Oh, I just want to let you guys know. I know things between Regina and Emma are rushed here but I'm not planning on making this story that long maybe a few chapters so I'm sorry things are rushed but I'm trying to keep the chapters in line with the video if that makes sense? Anyway thanks for reading! **

"Regina! Please wait, stop!" Emma called after the Mayor. The request landed on deaf ears as she continued walking down the footpath towards her car.

Emma ran ahead and landed directly in front of Regina effectively stopping her from walking as the brunette glared at her.

"I think I made myself perfectly clear Ms. Swan" The Mayor replied with sneer.

"Look, after the curse broke and everyone in this town wanted you dead, I saved you. I got you back on top as Mayor and running this town, the least you could do is grant me one favour" Emma spat.

"Considering the fact that no one else could do my job properly and you were the one who broke the curse, I do not think I owe you anything Ms. Swan. After all, you only let me see my son 3 times a week now" Regina countered before looking at her watch and sighing.

"Now, unless you have something else to discuss with me I will be on my way" The mayor added, side stepping Emma, getting into her car and driving off towards town hall.

Emma watched the Mayor drive away and decided on going to Granny's to pick up a hot chocolate since the diner was only a few doors down. As she walked, she thought about Regina and how she couldn't even grant Emma funds towards the Sherriff station as the place was falling apart and the cells weren't holding up much better. Granted, the only person using them was Leroy when Emma arrested him for being drunk and disorderly, she still wanted to fix the place up a bit.

There was only a small few people in the diner and she quickly grabbed a stool at the counter to talk to Ruby.

Ruby had spotted Emma from outside, arguing with Regina and from the sulk the blonde was now wearing she guessed Regina hadn't agreed to Emma's proposal.

The waitress already knew that Emma wanted her regular hot chocolate. Quickly making the hot beverage and sprinkling some cinnamon on top, she also knew the sheriff loved, she sat the drink down in front of the blonde "So she said no, didn't she?" Ruby asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she barely even listened to what I had to say. Her hatred toward me is completely unprofessional when it comes to our working relationship" Emma sighed

Ruby contemplated what idea to give her friend but Granny shouted out that the orders were ready from the back and she had to give them to the few people who had ordered food in the diner.

"Maybe you could tell her that" Ruby shouted over her shoulder toward Emma.

"Tell her what?" Emma asked confused.

Ruby rolled her eyes "Maybe you could explain to her that your working relationship as Sheriff and Mayor is getting tangled and that you both have to put your differences aside and do what's best for the town"

It seemed like a good idea "But she wouldn't even listen to me out there, what makes you think she will listen to me if I try to telling her that?"

"You never know Regina might be full of surprises" Ruby encouraged her.

Later that evening after thinking things over in her head, Emma decided to drop by Regina's to talk. Mary Margaret and Charming were babysitting Henry. It made the perfect time for both women to talk undisrupted.

She was currently standing outside the Mayor's front door trying to summon the courage to knock. Sure it was only Regina and the Mayor did have magic but apart from that the woman was extremely intimidating to Emma. She was beautiful, well dressed and spoke with a confidence Emma wished she had and it would come in handy as she could knock on this Damn door!

Inside the mansion, Regina was nursing a fourth glass of her own homemade apple cider. The nights she didn't have Henry were tough on her and she found drinking got her off to a better sleep, well, there was nothing about it better but it was sleep none the less.

Since the curse had broken a few months back and Regina had gotten her magic back thanks to Mr Gold, she started to wonder was casting the curse even worth casting in the first place. She never really did get her happy ending. She was alone until Henry came along and started to make her feel like she was ridden herself of that loneliness until he started to despise her and then she felt alone again. All she wanted was a family and someone who loved and cared for her.

She was pulled from her thoughts from a knock at the door.

"Who in God's name is it at this hour?" she mumbled to herself. Setting her glass down on the table in front of her she slid off the chair and made her way toward the front door.

Opening the door she was more surprised than shocked to see who was standing there "Ms. Swan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk"

Regina couldn't believe the nerve of the woman standing in front of her "And that couldn't wait until the morning, why?"

"I tried talking to you today but you just shot me down before I even gave you the full outline on how it could benefit this town. Now I came to talk to you because I feel as though your hatred towards me is disrupting me from doing my job properly" Emma rushed out quickly, thinking that Regina was going to shut the door closed on her face.

Regina blinked at her and then stepped aside but after no movement from Emma she faced the woman standing at her doorstep "Well are you coming in to talk or aren't you"

"Yeah…yeah…sure…thanks" Emma mumbled and stepped inside the mansion.

Regina shut the door and walked ahead of Emma toward her study "Come now Ms. Swan, it seems as though we have much to discuss"

The first thing Emma spotted, stepping into the study, was the cider vase and glass sitting on the table, Regina following her eyesight quickly stepped in before the blonde could throw any accusations of drinking, while Henry was there, her way.

"So are you going to stand there all night or are you going to engage in a conversation with me like a normal person"

Emma quickly took a seat on the couch in front of Regina were she remembered finding herself before when talking to the Mayor except this time it wasn't about Henry "Yes, we need to get your hatred toward me out of the way so I can do my job properly"

"Ms Swan, do you actually hear yourself speaking right now? You really must be stupid if you think I can turn my hatred toward you and your family off just like that" Regina sneered and took a swing of her drink "What did you think would happen after you came and talked to me Ms. Swan. That all would be forgiven and you could live your happily ever after life in Storybrooke where everyone loves and worships their saviour.

Emma went red in the face after Regina's words sunk in and quickly fired back "Maybe I should be the one forgiving you Regina. When you sent me here, the life I lived up until I came to Storybrooke was awful not to mention the childhood I had being bounced around from foster home to foster home and finally, after I thought I was loved enough, I was thrown back into care after my foster parents had their own baby. I could have been loved and cared for if you hadn't have been the selfish bitch you are and cast that stupid curse"

There was a moment of silence between the two Emma trying to calm herself down and Regina trying to pick her words carefully before she continued on with the conversation.

"You know why I cast the curse?" Regina started but Emma quickly butted in with "because you wanted your happily ever after" Regina shook her head and continued.

"My mother she was awful. Always pushing me to be someone I wasn't and then I found someone that didn't and understood everything I wanted and every dream I had. To go on an adventure and settle down and start a family but she ruined that, your mother that is" Regina cocked her head toward Emma.

"I saved her life and because of her, my love's heart was ripped out right in front of my very eyes. I saved her the detail of knowing until she was older but I should have told the brat then to know the pain she caused me but did it stop there? No, I had to marry her father, the king, an old man, who would come into my bed chambers, drunk of course and use me and abuse me" She looked Emma straight into her hazel green eyes "I was only 18"

Emma immediately regretted her words "Regina I'm so sorry, I-" but Regina held up her hand for Emma to stop.

"I do not want your pity Miss Swan. You come into this too. You came into this town and turned my son against me and if we were able to take this matter to a legal court the judge would rule in my favour of full custody but no what do I get? 3 days access and even at that it's during the week when Henry has school and you don't think I would love to bring him somewhere and do something fun with him for a while? No! I can't because I have to worry about him going to school but you get to do all of that with him and be seen as the cool, fun Mom too"

"Look Regina all I want is to put our differences aside and do what's best for this town" Emma tried reasoning but it was no good. With the drink and stubbornness that was in Regina there was no making her see reason.

"You wouldn't know what's best for this town; you've only been in Storybrooke for 5 minutes or less. Anyhow, you think fixing up a crappy sheriff's station in a crime free town will benefit it?" Regina asked sarcastically

"You know? I know I haven't been in this town long but I have seen many things change, like you, for example. When I came to this town I saw a beautiful, intimidating, intelligent woman but now all I see is a drunken, sad, broken fool" Emma stood up feeling the conversation was just about finished and started getting ready to leave.

Regina sat silent on the chair "You thought I was beautiful?" she asked standing up but with the level of alcohol starting to kick into her system she started to sway and Emma reached out to steady her by placing her hands on the Mayor's hips.

"I can't believe that's all you got out of my insult" Emma glares at the brunette "but yes I did think that" and the way Regina is now looking at her Emma mumbles and shifts her gaze so she doesn't have to look into Regina's brown orbs "among other things" but Regina still heard it and lifts her hand using her finger to lift Emma's chin so the blonde is looking into her eyes.

"And what would those things be?" Regina asks in a seductive manner.

"That you were a dramatic, manipulative, cold" Emma started off hurtful but once she saw the hurt in Regina's eyes she carried on "nicely dressed, a caring mother and above all else the most beautiful woman I have ever met"

Regina, without warning, crushed her lips against Emma's in what could only be described as a bruising kiss. Emma tried to pull away but Regina had sneakily slid her hands into Emma's hair and was keeping her locked into the kiss. When oxygen became a necessity; Regina pulled back. Emma saw this as a chance to escape but Regina looked her in the eyes and panted "I need this, I need you"

Quickly, changing her mind and feeling the want rise from not having sex in so long herself, Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her out of the room. She twirled around and asked Regina which bedroom was hers and once she got her answer she was back to pulling the woman up the stairs by her hand.

Twisting the knob and pushing open the door, Emma didn't take notice of the room's decoration only to look for where the bed was situated and threw Regina down on it. She pounced on top of the mayor before a brief wonder of sanity crossed her mind before it was shoved back out again when Regina latched her lips onto the side of Emma's neck and started licking and sucking.

Emma's hands started to roam over Regina's body caressing her curves and breasts. Regina started to pull on Emma's leather jacket, Emma taking the hint, helped take it off, her top soon following. When she looked down at Regina she saw the mayor licking her lips in hunger at Emma's body on top of hers. Regina feeling vulnerable at the way Emma was staring down at her, with a look in her green eyes that she couldn't quite place, changed their positions so she was on top.

With the help of Emma she pulls off her purple dress that she was wearing and starts to grind down onto Emma's lap but hisses from the feeling off the texture from Emma's jeans. With a quick click of her fingers the jeans were off pale legs and lying on the floor.

Regina, feeling a hand on the back of her neck, was pulled down to meet Emma's lips. Her own tugging the sheriff's bottom one into her mouth and tracing over it with her tongue. Regina's hand started to slip lower down Emma's body until it reached the top of her panties to which she looked into Emma's eyes, receiving confirmation she uses both hands to pull the thin fabric down the sheriff's legs and off her body.

Not taking any moment to appreciate the body underneath her, she goes back to kissing Emma in a sloppy manner. While her mouth moves to latch back onto Emma's neck her hand cups Emma's sex. Before Emma knows what's going on a small purple cloud appears on the lower part of her body. Quickly, pushing Regina off her, she looks down and sees a penis between her legs.

"What the hell Regina?" Emma barks angrily toward the brunette

Regina mentally pats herself on the back for getting the shape and size perfect for her even though she still is a bit dazed from the cider.

"I've never been with a woman; I wouldn't know what to do. I'm sticking to what I know how to do best" Regina says and when she looks into Emma's eyes she adds "I need this" She kisses her softly this time before Emma can protest. Soft flips glide over each other and Regina moves her hand, stroking Emma's appendage which doesn't take fast to get hard. She sits up and takes off her own panties and black lace bra and takes her place back on top.

Regina gasps when Emma's hands begin to knead her breasts causing a moan to fall from her lips when Emma flicks her thumb over her nipple. Regina sits up to position Emma's cock at her entrance and with Emma's help she is slowly guided down onto the sheriff's cock, inch by inch with Emma's hands holding her hips softly.

The wet and tight heat that surrounds Emma's cock is a pleasure the woman herself has never experienced before and she worries that she might just cum before she can make Regina feel good.

"Reg…Regina…I…I've never…I don't" Emma sighs frustrated that she can't explain what she means to say but Reina understands and brings a finger up to the blonde's lips in a shushing manner.

"I know. I'll do all the work just lay back and relax" Regina seductively tells her while trying to get used to the feeling of being filled again.

Slowly, Regina begins to move on top; Emma helps ease her movements, up and down her new cock, with her hands now holding a firmer grip on Regina's hips. The pleasure they both feel is immense and Emma, now feeling confident in her movements, begins to trust upwards into Regina. They both become in sync with the others movements. Gasps or moans of pleasure are the only things heard in the room.

Emma feels a burning in the pit of her stomach and thinks she knows what is going to happen next. She wants to hold off from reaching her own orgasm because she wants Regina to cum first. She slips one hand down, from Regina's hip, in between their bodies until she finds Regina's clit and rubs it in tight round circles. Regina quietly leaves Emma's name fall from her mouth when she comes, her walls contracting around Emma's cock. Emma cums right after, emptying her load into Regina's tight channel.

After they both catch their breath, Regina lifts herself up off Emma with a hiss and vanishes the appendage between the Sherriff's legs with just a flick off her wrist. She grabs her dress from the ground and puts it back on over her head.

She turns around to Emma with a sneer already evident on her face "You've done your duty Sherriff now please leave"

Emma stares at her dumbfounded for a moment before quickly shoving back on her clothes. Her only thought is of getting the hell out of that mansion fast. She opens the bedroom door and before she leaves she turns back around to Regina, who is now looking at herself in her full length mirror, there are no more words to be said. Emma leaves and quietly shuts the door behind her.

**4 weeks later**

Regina knew something was up. She felt different somehow. It wasn't until she was in Granny's, this morning, picking up her usual coffee that she had to dash to the bathroom to throw up. As she cleaned herself up she thought of what might be the cause and then, in flashing images running though her head of her and Ms Swan's illicit night together, did she piece the jigsaw together. She rushed out of Granny's to go to the pharmacy, leaving her coffee on the counter and a worried looking Ruby calling after her.

Not caring about the looks being thrown her way from the pharmacist she bought the item and rushed back to the office.

Ignoring her secretary's updates and calls about meetings, she rushed into her office and shut her door closed with a bang. She went into her own office bathroom to use the item and after cleaning herself up, she came out to await the results, sitting down on her zebra skinned chair.

Checking her watch it was gone 3 minutes. She picked up the test and read the results:

Positive

Emma was right outside the station, coming back from Granny's with her hot cocoa in hand when her phone began to ring. Taking it out of pocket and seeing who it was she froze. She hadn't spoken to Regina in over a month after their…well what could you call it. Emma had gotten either charming or snow to collect and drop off Henry at Regina's after that she had no contact with the woman. She was lucky no town meetings had been called in a while and the next official meeting was scheduled at the end of the month.

Clearing her throat and clicking the answer button, she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Mayor Mills, what can I do for you" she smirked.

"Emma, can you drop by my office when you can, I need to talk to you about something important" Regina said shakily through the phone, cursing her voice internally for showing such vulnerability.

Emma on the other hand knew something was wrong the moment Regina called her by her first name.

"I'll be right there" she replied and hung up.

She got in her car and raced over to the other side of the town to where the Mayor's office was. Also ignoring Reina's secretary's complaints, she opened the office door, steeped in and shut it behind her.

She saw Regina sitting down in the chair and before she could ask why she was called Regina spoke.

"I took a pregnancy test and it came up positive. I booked an appointment with Dr Whale for tomorrow to confirm it. I don't expect it you to be involved, I just wanted to let you know because if I am pregnant it's your baby too" Regina told the blonde trying to keep her voice in check because inside she was a wreck herself.

Emma didn't really know how to react to the news. She turned her back to Regina to take a deep breath and contemplating her words but she didn't really know what to say. Turning back around to Regina she said the only thing she could think of.

"If you are pregnant then I am going to stand by you and this baby"


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma left Regina's office that day her head was in a mess. She decided to lock up at the station early and head back to her apartment. Snow had moved out and was now living with Charming at their own new house and Emma continued to live in her and Snow's old apartment with Henry.

At times she missed the older woman living with her but at this moment she was glad she wasn't. How could she tell her mother that she might have knocked up Snow's stepmother who had tried to kill her on more than one occasion and banished them to this world with a curse that had lasted 28 years? She couldn't.

She immediately went for her bed when she got in and lay there for hours just thinking. She was just getting used to having a stable job and was settling into life as Henry's mother. She didn't really know if she could handle this. Sure she was already sort of like a family with the Mayor because of sharing custody of Henry with her but now sharing a baby with this woman was something entirely different.

Regina hadn't objected to her saying she was going to stand by her but then they were only words what is going to happen when she does try to prove to the Mayor that she does intend on sticking by her.

Groaning, Emma buried her head into the pillow more, trying to escape reality. Not even a minute late her phone started to vibrate dragging her back into the reality she wanted escape from. Sitting up she fished it out of her jeans and answered before even looking at the screen thinking it might be Regina.

"Hello?"

Snow's worried voice filtered through the phone "Emma? Are you okay? I've just seen Henry sitting on the bench outside school"

Looking at her watch on her wrist Emma realised she has left Henry waiting 15 minutes late "Yes, sorry, I was held up with work, I'll be right there" Emma jumped up from the bed and was already on her way to collect Henry and shut the apartment door quietly behind her.

"Ok, I would have taken him home but I'm in a teachers meeting right now and I shouldn't even be using my phone and James is working-"

"Snow its ok. You go back to your meeting"

"Fine, talk to you later"

"Bye" Emma finished and hung up. She got in her car and drove toward the school fast. Forgetting about Henry done nothing more than further her thoughts in agreement that maybe she wouldn't be able to handle a second baby. She spotted Henry on the bench reading his book just as Snow had said.

Shutting her car door she jogged towards Henry and sat down next to him on the bench. Henry had looked up as soon as he heard someone jogging towards him, ready to use some of the fighting techniques his grandfather had showed him and that he now desperately wanted to try out.

"Henry I am so sorry I'm late. I was stuck under a mountain of paperwork and forgot about the time" Emma lied to him and immediately hated herself for it. She knew he could see it in her eyes that she was lying and tried to turn his mind off of it.

"How about we have something to eat at Granny's? You can have whatever you want?" Emma bargained and saw a small smile begin to form on the younger boy's face.

"Even cake?" he questioned

"Even cake" Emma grinned which he matched and she led them back to her car. On the way Emma asked him about school and teased him about Grace, Jefferson's daughter, after finding out her son had a crush on her.

They made it to Granny's to find it the exact same way Emma had earlier that day, with only a few people inside. They both took their seats at a booth near the window and waited for Ruby to come over and take their orders. As they waited Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, taking it out, she saw it was a text from Regina.

Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest. She looked at Henry and noticed he had taken back out his book and was flipping through the pages. Deciding to just get it over with she clicked open.

She gave out a small sigh of relief as she read the message**. **

**My appointment with Dr. Whale is at 1:30 tomorrow.**

Her fingers quickly wrote back a response.

**I'll be there.**

She clicked send and then heard a throat being cleared in front of her. Lifting her head up, she saw Ruby and Henry looking at her.

"What?" she asked

"We've been calling you for the last 2 minutes" Ruby answered and Henry nodded in agreement. "Are you ready to order?" Ruby added

"Sorry, Yeah we'll have 2 cheese burgers and some fries please Rubes" Emma ordered and went back to looking at her phone to see if Regina replied; she didn't.

Ruby noticed but said nothing. "I'll be back with your order soon. Can I get you guys something to drink? Henry?"

Henry gave Ruby his drink order and she looked back at Emma's for hers but saw the blonde with her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration looking at her phone.

"Emma" she repeated which seemed to have done the trick as the blonde looked back up "Drink?"

"Oh a soda please" she replied and tucked her phone away.

Henry noticed his mother's behaviour but said nothing. He was used to his Ma closing off into thought every now and then and when he asked her what she was thinking about she would reply with old memories. He knew best to just keep reading his book and let whatever she was thinking about remain in her head.

Ruby was back soon with their drinks and took time to study Emma as she placed them down in front of the pair. She was her best friend's daughter which meant she had to look out for the blonde sheriff. She studied the blonde's face for a moment and then left muttering about coming back with their food.

Call it wolf's intuition but she knew something was troubling the blonde and she had a feeling it had something to do with Regina and the way she had dashed out of the diner earlier that day.

She placed the plates down in front of them and bent down next to Emma's side of the booth.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a quiet whisper.

Emma was already squirting ketchup all over her fries when she heard Red's worried question "Yeah, I'm good" but a matter of fact she wasn't. Not even close to being okay and Ruby sensed that. She couldn't push Emma to open up. If she had learned one thing from the sheriff, it was to leave her alone and let her come to you. If she pushed, Emma would just run.

"Well I'm here if you do want to talk and you know what ever is said stays between us, Okay?" Red said still keeping her voice down.

Ruby knew Emma's fear of talking to her was if she told Snow. It was hard not to tell Snow things that Emma had told her. On the one hand Emma had confided important parts of her life in Ruby and on the other hand Snow was Emma's mother. It was hard not telling her things that happened in her daughter's life. The hardest thing Ruby ever had to do was keep it from Snow that Emma had slept with the once Evil Queen only because Emma had begged and pleaded with her not too.

"Ok. Thanks Ruby" Emma stated sincerely and turned back to the food in front of her and began digging in.

Emma and Henry ate their food in silence and as promised Emma made sure to order Henry some cake but to go as they had to go home. Henry waited in the booth reading is book while Emma went up to pay the bill.

As Emma paid the bill she barely looked Ruby in the eye. She was afraid if she did she wouldn't know if she could still remain strong. Ruby noticed, she always noticed everything. Before Emma could move from the counter Ruby reached over and grabbed Emma's forearm stilling, her from moving.

"Please Emma, talk to me. I hate seeing you like this" she said with as much honesty laced in her voice.

Turning her head to look Red in the eye, she shakily said "Regina might be pregnant with my baby" and pulled her arm out of Ruby's grip "Don't tell Snow, please" she added. She called Henry, from the booth and told them they were going, leaving a shocked Ruby in her wake.

The next day found Regina entering Dr. Whale's office on her own. She had waited ten minutes outside of his office for Emma to arrive but there was no sight of the blonde sheriff anywhere.

Angry with herself, for believing that Emma would stick to her word of standing by her, she had to sit cursing the blonde in her seat waiting for Dr. Whale to arrive.

As she waited, she heard some commotion outside the glass doors, looking behind her, she saw a frantic looking Emma Swan searching for what she presumed to be Regina herself. Spotting Regina through the glass doors, Emma waved toward her and headed towards the office. She took a seat next to Regina, immediately starting to apologise for being late.

Dr. Whale entered soon, if not right after Emma and was confused to find the sheriff sitting in his office with Regina. For all he and the whole town knew, Regina and Emma still held a strong dislike for each other.

Taking his seat he eyed the two women in front of him "So what can I do for…" looking down at the chart the nurse gave him, he saw who he would be examining today "you, Regina?"

Shifting in her seat slightly, she had already practiced saying this in her head last night and now she couldn't fathom as to why her mouth had gone dry and the words remained stuck in her throat. "I took a pregnancy test and it came up positive"

Dr. Whale hearing that tried to mask his shock but the two women had already seen it on his face "Okay. Why don't we get you up on the table and we can have a look" he directed Regina and moved to cover the glass windows with the surrounding curtains effectively cutting the three off to the rest of the hospital.

Emma wasn't happy though with his directions.

"Shouldn't you do a blood test to check? It said online that, that was the proper way to confirm it" she said feeling almost angry that Dr. Whale was going to be looking at Regina down there even though it wasn't really anything to do with her. The man was a creep who slept with her mother and now she felt really uncomfortable around him.

Regina ignored Emma's comment and made her way toward the table. She felt oddly proud toward the blonde for reading up about pregnancy it made Regina feel more confident in her decision of leaving Emma be involved.

"While that may be, I prefer to do it this way as it lets the parents or, uh, parent" he cleared his throat not really knowing what to say to the Mayor "See the foetus as well as confirming the pregnancy" he said and pulled out a sort of wand equipment and placed what could only be described as a condom over it.

He watched as Emma helped Regina up onto the table before Regina's pride came out and swatted the sheriff off of her. Regina caught his eye and told him to turn around as she got ready and comfortable on the table. Emma smirked at him and stood next to Regina as she stared to pull her skirt up.

"You two Ms. Swan turn around" Regina instructed and watched Emma huff but doing as she asked. She cleared her throat when she was finished and pulled the white gown over her lap before the two of them turned back around.

Emma watched Dr. Whale move his chair over toward Regina with the wand in his hand. He inched Regina's legs apart more and heard an almost animalistic growl make its way up from the back of Emma's throat.

"That's not going where I think it's going is it?" Emma asked in disbelief but it was too late as Dr. Whale had already inserted it into Regina.

He clicked a few buttons on the screen next to him and moved the wand around inside Regina before stopping a moment later and pointing to the screen.

"Well it seems you are in fact pregnant. No more than 3-4 weeks along I would say. It's too early to tell the sex and don't worry if you can't hear a heartbeat as the baby's organs are still only developing and we usually start to hear it around the 6 week mark" He explained but knew nothing was going into their ears as both pairs of eyes were trained on the screen where the baby was, where their baby was but he didn't know that.

"That's our baby" Regina heard Emma mutter almost silently.

Unconsciously, Emma grabbed hold of Regina's hand and what seemed to shock her out of her trance was Regina giving her hand a soft squeeze back. It made her look at the other woman, meeting Regina's eyes she saw love swirling in them but what confused her was if it was toward their baby on screen or, she dared believe it, her.

"I'll print you off some picture's and prescribe some natal vitamins and then you're set to go" Dr. Whale spoke to Regina still not understanding why Emma was there and from the looks of it neither woman was going to tell him why either.

Dr. Whale went about getting those items ready while Emma kept her back towards Regina, as she started cleaning herself up, covering Dr. Whale's view of the woman on the table.

Emma took the photos and prescription from Dr. Whale, while Regina was still making herself presentable. Emma tore off a picture of the scan for herself before Regina or Dr. Whale saw and stuffed it into her pocket.

She handed Regina her things and after scheduling another appointment for a later date they headed out of the hospital.

"Thank you for letting me be here today Regina" Emma said once they were outside.

Regina just nodded her head, mumbled a goodbye to Emma and headed towards her car. Emma watched her walk away and acted on impulse calling after the other woman.

"Wait, Regina, I-uh I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out for dinner on Saturday?" Emma asked nervously and suddenly found the ground interesting to look at.

Regina was ready to fire back with a smart remark but one look at the already nervous blonde in front of her made her hold back; a bit "Are you asking me out Sheriff Swan?"

"I-uh, no…well yeah but-"

Not knowing if it was the damn baby hormones making her act this way but decided she teased the Sheriff "You'll have to do better than that"

"Of course, I mean I'm asking you right outside a hospital where we just found out that we're hav-" not ready to hear those words yet Regina interrupted her before Emma said them.

"6 o' clock will be fine Ms. Swan" Regina said dryly, already kicking herself in her mind for accepting.

"See you then, I will text you the details later" Emma said with which she headed for her own car and went back to the sheriff's station.

Regina got into her own car and let her head fall back against the head rest.

"What the hell have I accepted?"

**Thank you all for all the reviews, story followers and story favourites. Did any of you guys get a chance to check out the video? Thanks for reading anyway you guys are amazing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi lovely readers,

I just want to give you guys a quick update and to thank you all so much for all your support and help because I couldn't be doing this without your help.

I'm nearly there with 400 euro donated which is absolutely amazing because I know how hard it is to spare some money and for you guys to help out that much is fantastic. Just another 2000 to go

For you readers who are just tuning into this fanfic this is the story I am talking about:

I finish school this year and all I want to do is go to my Debs and smile but I can't.

I have horrible, disgusting teeth that have plagued me my whole life. They are the reason I have depression and why I get bullied in school.

I saved up money to get them fixed, which did take over 12 years, but I had to step up and give the money to my Mom she needed it because of a family emergency.

I don't have insurance to pay for dental care and I have been to, 2 separate, orthodontist but I can't make the payment plans they set up. I have tried for jobs but being a full time student there is none available.

All I want to do is smile for one night in pictures with my family and my friends and have 1 night to feel beautiful for once.

I was wondering if you could please promote the link on my profile or maybe this one might work just don't forget to take out the spaces:

gogetfunding project / the – smile – project

For those of you on Tumblr could you go to my page my user name is rifftube and reblogging the first post there please and thank you guys so much.

I am so sorry that I posted this here and bugging you guys but I really don't have anywhere else to turn.

If you don't want to I completely understand and I really am so sorry for bugging you.

Chloe


End file.
